This invention relates to locking devices for releasably holding two components together. A device of the sort described herein is particularly suitable for use in releasably holding a bevel block against a mounting block of a chop saw or the like.
Many devices are known for releasably holding two components together. The present invention aims to improve upon such prior art devices by providing a locking device which is simple to manufacture, easy to use and reliable.